


Love is sacrifices

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [12]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, M/M, Sadness, bipolar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: It's their second anniversary
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: quarantine fic challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Kudos: 14





	Love is sacrifices

Today was a special day for Marti and Nico, it was their second anniversary and Marti has spent the last few weeks planning their day to a T. They had both decided that Marti would plan because Nico had done it the year before. 

Marti smiled to himself as he danced around the kitchen of his mum's house to Buon Viaggio, cooking breakfast for the three of them. Pancakes and syrup, Nico's favourite. It wasn't super early in the morning, roughly 10 am but Nico was still in bed, Marti decided to wake him once food was ready.

"Morning Darling." his mum said as she made her way into the kitchen. She was already dressed but Marti knew she had plans herself that day to visit church and meet some friends.

"Morning Mama, how are you?" He asked as he handed her a stack of pancakes. She smiled and thanked him. 

"I'm good, the best I've felt in a while actually." She admitted with a smile. 

Marti smiled back at her and put two plates of pancakes on the table before heading back to his bedroom to wake Nico up. 

"Nico, time to get up sleepyhead. I made breakfast and we have a busy day planned." He said as he stood over the bed. 

He didn't get an answer. That was never a good sign. He walked around the bed to see Nico's face. 

"Ni? Baby?" 

Nico's eyes were open and filled with un-shed tears. Marti smiled sympathetically. He knew what this meant. 

"Oh Niccolo, It's okay don't worry, We can celebrate another day when you're feeling better. I'll let you sleep, I'll be in either the kitchen or the front room if you need me. Happy Anniversary baby." He said gently, Pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead and leaving the room. 

"Everything okay?" His mum asked as he returned to the kitchen without Nico. 

He smiled sadly at her. 

"Nico is having a depressive episode. It's okay, I'm just upset knowing he's going to be blaming himself. I know how excited he was for today and how guilty he's going to feel once he's better but I know it's not his fault." He explained. 

His mum smiled at him. 

"I'm so proud of you. Now, I hate to leave you after this but unfortunately I can't cancel a fourth time. Call me If you need me though." She said as she stood and kissed him on the cheek. 

Marti sighed, so much for a perfect day. 

' Never mind, there's always next year.' he thought as he sat and ate his pancakes alone, Nico's beside him untouched. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the delay on this one guys, I needed a break to recharge my creative side aha, hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's a bit sad- Matteo


End file.
